Hair styling devices for styling or curling hair are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,607,804, 8,651,118, 8,733,374 and 8,869,808 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D696,456, each of these patents being incorporated herein by reference in its respective entirety, disclose a hair styling device which includes a rotatable component for wrapping hair about a guide member. The presently disclosed hair curling apparatus shares some features of select embodiments of the hair styling devices described in the patents identified above. In addition, the presently disclosed hair curling appliance provides an ion generator for directing charged ions to hair. The ionic discharge will impart a sleeker, smoother texture to the hair and reduces static electricity and frizz. The ionic generator in conjunction with the curler nay minimize the use of heat resulting in fewer split ends and heat-related damage while producing long sleek curls.